Niji Morimoto
| birthday = December 14 | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 156 lbs | blood type = AB | affiliation = Royal Guard | previous affiliation = 11th Division | occupation = Supreme Marshal of the Royal Guard | previous occupation = Captain of the 11th Division Ring of One member | team = Ring of One | previous team = 11th Division | partner = Haruko Morimoto (when she's in danger) | previous partner = Haruno Hinode | base of operations = Spirit King's Dimension Niji's Inner World | relatives = Shiro Morimoto (cousin) Gaiden Morimoto (uncle, mentor, Deceased) Aduah Morimoto (cousin, Deceased) Tokiko Morimoto (sister, deceased -> Tsumikami) Haruko Morimoto (sister) | education = | shikai = Mitama ya sōzō | bankai = Not Yet Revealed | Ability = Getsukujin | storyline = Not Yet Revealed | roleplay = Not Yet Revealed | japanese voice = Tesshō Genda | english voice = Paul St. Peter | spanish voice = }} :"Twin mirrors reflecting the same light revealing the one truth of the human heart." - Edo-Tensei Niji Morimoto (森本虹, Morimoto Niji lit. meaning "Rainbow Foest") is a member of the nearly-extinct Morimoto Clan. He's a Grandmaster of the Morimoto clan's coming-of-age technique Getsukujin (月鎖陣, Moon Chain Battle Formation) mastering it to nearly it's highest extents. He's also a former Elders within the clan, with the rank being second highest to The Head of the Clan, the highest known rank possible as it indicates that person is the most powerfulest of the clan members. It's been known that he's good with martial-arts and weaponry. He's also the former captain of the 11th Division, having been promoted to the Zero Division. After years of working his way up through the five rings, he finally becomes the Ring of One Marshal and the Supreme Marshal of the Zero Division. He's also the closest to the Spirit King, being his personal bodyguard along with being the bodyguard of the entire Royal Family. He has some relations to Shiro Morimoto, his cousin, having sort of a liking for the man. He's also known as Niji of the Sublime Twin Mirrors (崇高ダブル鏡の虹, Sūkō daburu-kyō no Niji) because of his dual-personas. Right now, he's trying to perfect his skills to the highest point possible in order to continue to guard the family. During his time in the Gotei 13, he was known as Kenpachi Morimoto (剣八森本, Kenpachi Morimoto) and the Nijūjinkaku Kenpachi (二重人格剣八, Dual-Persona Kenpachi). Appearance Niji's overall appearence is somewhat stern and yet goofy and happy-go-lucky at the same time because of his bipolarism. Many people, especially Haruko, says that Niji tries his best to make everyone happy and delivers an equal amount of justice. This can be easily seen in his silver-colored eyes which also show traces of anger and fear in them. This might be due to his inner fear of losing control and the lack thereof to control the insatiable desires of rampaging. In some cases his eyes usually appear to be brown, but shown in the light, the color silver can be seen. He's noted to be well-built and very muscular, his muscles easily shown from his uniform. It's been also noted that he has an X-shaped scar across his right side of his face. The reason is that once he hurt himself when going on one of his rampages as stated by him. He has brown, silky, wavy hair that's a bit messy. He is purpoted to be extremely handsome, and is shown to be very popular among his female peers both on and off the battlefield. He has light-tanned skin and has strange rune-like markings all over his body. They are gold in color and have a red outlining. Outside of the Gotei 13, while in the Rukongai, he wears a blue kosode with light blue rectangular designs. He usually ties his hair in a small ponytail. He wears a brown vest with blue matching pants. He also wears small samurai sandals with black socks. While as a former Shinigami captain of the Gotei 13, he wears the normal Shihakushō, but with a few modifications. He has small armor plates on his shoulders and has a black breast plate with brown curve markings coming from the edges. All of it is tied around by a pale green obi. He no longer has his hair tied in a ponytail. He wears his captains haori over his Shihakushō. When he's evil, his hair spikes up and he gains six green tattoos on the edges of his face that comes towards his facial area, specifically his nose. As a Supreme Marshal of the Royal Guard, his appearence pretty much stays the same with the exception of his armor. He no longer wears it and instead dons a different on similar to . His armor is red and silver and it's on his arms shoulders and around his neck. These are made from a special metal that's not found anywhere in the Reikai and is only accessible to the Royal Family. It's also made from the bark of an ancient tree's bark that grows only in the Royal Palace's Dimension. It was given to him by the Spirit King as an initiation to becoming the Royal Family's personal bodyguard. According to him, it's extremely sturdy and only the strongest of attacks are able to crack it. It's easily repairable by using the wearers' spirit energy as the source but it takes a long time to do so. His new haori is the same white color but the insignia is rainbow colored along with the division number. It constantly glows in the seven colors. It's at this point that he's becomes more muscular and even more handsome. He also becomes more goofy in order to make everyone happy and yet aloof at the same time in order to stay dutybound. When he was a kid in the Morimoto clan, he wore a simple red and black kosode with gold socks and sandals. His hair was very short and wavy. When he was training with his mentor, he wore the standard Morimoto Clan outfit, a lavender kimono with a pale green obi and sandals with blue socks. The kimono has the clan insignia on the back. He also wore black arm warmers, in which it was given to him by his now deceased sister. Even back then, he was lean-built and a bit muscular due to the training. Also, even back then he was till considered to be handsome and yet cute because of his age. Personality Suikotsu.jpg|Kind Persona Evil Niji.jpg|Evil Persona Good vs Evil.jpg|Imbalance, both personas fighting for control of Niji's body and mind. 537px-Suikotsu.png|Normal Persona Niji's behavior can be, at times, erratic. He suffers from bipolarism, and thus, his normal behavior, as described above, can change at any given moment from one emotional extreme to the next. He has suffered this mental illness ever since he was a child and thus is behavior is uncontrollable. It's gotten to a point that, during his days in the he was avoided at all costs because of it. He's developed and housed two persona during his times as captain and had gotten extremely worse when his clan was murdered when the order was given by the Central 46. His first persona is a calm one. In this state, he's kind, friendly, happy-go-lucky, usually clumbsy, and despite the sensitivity of his personality he has a strong desire to help as many people as he can. He's very charming and is willing to go to the extreme for anybody who's sad and/or in trouble. He's likes to joke around and have fun with anybody in particular. He's willing to stick by his comrades and has a tendency to show mercy on his enemies. In this state, he's usually seen with a big, goofy grin and his charisma inspires everyone around him to better themselves whether they are friend or foe. He also loves little kids and usually plays with the kids of the Rukongai in his spare time. Usually around them, he can maintain sanity as, in his words, "Kids hold a special charm that would make adults play with them and protect them at all costs." It's been noted that he has a "chibi" side to him when he's happy or depressed. This usually for comical effect. His second perosna, however is very evil and malicious. In this state, he is a battle-loving psychopath. Also, he's been known to be naturally bloodthirsty in battle, always wanting to bathe in the enemies blood, especially if they are men. This is contrary to his first persona who doesn't like to kill the enemy. He also likes to hear the screams of his enemies when they are getting killed, especially when they are women because he says that their screams are the best to hear. This persona usually arises in battle, especially against a powerful enemy. These two persona usually clash with one another inside Niji's mind and it's usually reflected in his Zanpakutō's shikai as his blade has two consciousnesses instead of one like a normal Zanpakutō. There are instances where he can control his erratic behavior, but only for a brief moment. In general, he's usually unstable and thus he earned the nicknames Nijūjinkaku Kenpachi (二重人格剣八, Dual-Persona Kenpachi) and Niji of the Sublime Twin Mirrors (崇高ダブル鏡の虹, Sūkō daburu-kyō no Niji). Equipment Dokko.jpg|Niji's Vajra Jeweled bangle.png|'Morimoto Jeweled Bangle' HAKUSH~1.JPG|Niji's Shakujo Vajra: This is one of Niji's "weapons", which he can control remotely as he showed when he was battling a hollow and he was seperated from it. He was still able to control it while it was on the other side of the battlefield. With it he can teleport anything, such as objects and people, which he showed when he used it to teleport his injured subordinates and by-standers back to the 4th Division barracks. It can also purify tainted forces if it can hit it, similar to a Zanpakutō's abilities, as seen when it purified a hollow when it was slain. The vajra can also create a barrier, though it's not very strong. It's unknown how he made contact with this weapon. Morimoto Jeweled Bangle: A bangle that Gaiden gave to Niji after his training was complete. It's said that this is a family heirloom. It was perfect for Niji's bipolarism as he will usually go on a rampage as stataed by Gaiden himself. It's usually fit for any Morimoto since they are a battle-loving clan. It converts all the damage done to the person and turns it into pure power. This can come in handy as it can easily turn the tide in battle to give the user an advantage. When the user takes a certain amount of damage, a red light lights up on a tube. When all ten of the protrusions are lit, it then turns into spiritual energy that the user can use at their disposal to either give their attacks a lot more power or to heal themselves and/or allies. Niji commonly wears this with him everywhere and is careful not to lose it in the case he's suddenly attacked or goes out of control and hurts the innocent. Shakujo: A staff used by monks in Japanese culture. It's unknown how Niji came across the tool, but he states that it's endowed with mystical powers. It has the power to create a purifying aura when it's stamped against the ground. All evil forces are rendered paralyzed as long as the staff is in the ground. If one removes it then the opponent can move freely again. Also, the staff can enchance one's spiritual power to various heights depending then user's will. The staff has a sharp end that can easily pierce an opponent. It can also create barriers around the user. Unlike normal Shakujos, his doesn't have rings. The reason is unknown at this point. Niji commonly uses this staff in place of his Zanpakuto like all the other equipment. Background Jibun genjitsu no sōhō - Morimoto Niji no Hen (自分現実の双方 - 虹森本章, lit. "Two sides of one's reality - Niji Morimoto chapter") (This gaiden is a brief summarization of his life up until now) (Coming Soon.....) Abilities & Powers Noted to be powerful individual by others, Niji never fails to disappoints. He's a very powerful shinigami and his ascension to Supreme Marshal of the Royal porves this fact, as he's the personal bodyguard of the Spirit King. Mastering the Getsukujin of his clan, Niji is a powerful individual in his own right. Out of all of the Morimotos, is spiritual prowess is immense. It's partially due to his bipolarism, that he wields dual spiritual traces of reiatsu. His evil side wields one similar to a hollow and his good side wields one similar to a shinigami. Many people even mistaken him for a Vizard because of this fact. In all aspects of Shinigami combat, he has a high aptitude since he comes from the battle-loving Morimoto Clan. His knowledge of Kidō is great to know how to counteract it even unknown ones used by opponents. It's been noted that out of all of the Morimotos, he's the most talented. He's been often compared to the Morimoto Sage because of his wisdom and skill, even though he denies this saying that the latter is more powerful than he is. He's also inspired by Shōyō Shakyamuni, seeing him as a powerful individual in his own right. His intellectual, kind to his students and those around him, and has overwhelming power that can make most opponents quake in fear and awe. Because of these qualities, he sees him as a role model. He's a peaceful man to most and a bloodthirsty savage to others. This is mainly caused by his dual personas. In either case, this can either hinder or enchance his battle-prowess. Hao's reiryoku.png|Niji's spiritual manifesting causing a sensation felt by the opponent. Demon Visage.jpg|The visage it takes when it's formed. Devestation 9.jpg|The devestating effects it causes on the surroundings when released. : Due to Niji's disorder, his reiatsu and spirit energy was dramatically affected by this, both positively and negatively. Due to the bipolarism, his reiatsu, when felt has the same signature as a Vizard, both Hollow and Shinigami. His "evil" persona, when felt by others, exert an evil hollow-like reiatsu capable of destroying everything around him. Likewise, his "good" persona, when felt by others, exerts a regular spiritual pressure of a shinigami. It's been noted although it's like that of a normal Shinigami, it's beyond that of a reguale captain. Actually, it's been noted to be very monstrous, even more so than Sosuke Aizen, a man noted for his monstrous reiatsu. When in his presence, people noted that it's hard to breath around him because of the constant exertation. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees with its power, even potential Captain-level shinigami. This isn't suprising coming from a Kenpachi. As a Supreme Marshal of the Royal Guard, his spirit energy has risen to even greater heights. He has fine-tuned his spirit energy to the point which it allows him to do great things that normal people will feel that's impossible. It's been noted that his current spiritual energy is similar to that of a Sōzōshin. He has demonstrated the ability to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon with which to strike others. With a simple palm thrust, he is able to blast back normal enemies, without physically touching them. By fine-tuning his reiatsu, Niji can snap his finger in the air, causing shockwaves that can decimate anything and everything in it's path and can extend for miles on end, making people seem like it was the cause of a natural disaster. This skill is used also by two others who are noted to be great beings in their own right. This proves his immense skill in fine-tuning his spirit energy. But with the great increase, comes great side-effects. The effect being that since his spiritual power increased, so has the instability of his bipolarism. His "bad" persona's reiatsu is no longer similar to that of a hollow, it's similar to that of a Yūreiyushi. Whenever, his evil side takes over, those who sense it are thrown into a state where they feel utterly hopeless, "as if the happiness was sucked right out of them and disappeared forever, never to return." Also, due to the likening of the species, it can easily corrode any substance (but at a slow rate and smaller degree), similar to that of the mysterious substance called Reason in which the creatures are made up of. Also, if released in big amounts it can devestate large areas leaving nothing but craters and ruin. An interesting note is that when Niji manifests his spirit energy, behind him is a visage of an evil fox. What it means is unknown at this time as it only appears when Niji is exerting large amounts of reiatsu. Niji's spritual pressure and energy can increase to a point where even some of his opponents begins to seriously doubt if he/she can defeat him. When he's in perfect sync and can temporarily control both sides of his personality, he can utilize both sides' reiatsu and combine, albeit temporarily. It's at this point that his reiatsu take on qualities of both sides and can temporarily exceed that of the Spirit King himself. At this stage of perfect harmony, his energy has been shown great enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, affect others from seemingly miles away and cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion, and use it as a sort of armor making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. But this only lasts for an instant. All-in-all, due to his reiatsu, he's a very powerful being in his own right and is considered to be one of the most powerful beings born out of the Morimoto Clan, able to master Getsukujin, the clan's signature skill, at a young age, albeit it took him a long time to perform the feat. : Niji's main style of battle is swordsmanship along with Hakuda. As the former bearer of the name of Kenpachi, Niji is an extremely powerful swordsman with years of combat experience. It's been known he's been able to combine it with the clan's Getsukujin in order to deal devestating blows to the opposing sides. His main sword style is battōjutsu and kendō, both of which are preformed at an almost god-like speed. It's been known that out of all of the Morimoto clansmen, there's no one able to compare to him or even come to his level in swordsmanship. The only one capable is the Morimoto Sage and he's no longer living. Niji has the innate talent of dual swordsmanship, which is like breathing to him. In fact, he commented that zanjutsu to him is like living, period. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. He's also been noted to combine Hōhō with his Zanjutsu to make his movements unknown to his enemies until it's too late. Only trained people with an high aptitude for sword fighting can read his movements. He's also been shown to be ambidexterous, switching hands and creating feints in order fool the enemy and gaining the advantage by huge leaps and amounts. Also, he's been trained in many weapon arts and thus a master to all weapons handed to him or he can get his hands on in battle. As the former Captain of the 11th Division, which specializes in sword fighting, he was one of the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. *'Dual-Wield Master': His most favored style of weapon combat. He's a grandmaster of zanjutsu and thus a master of this art. He mainly uses this form in order to keep his opponents on their toes and have their guard up at all times. He's able to quicky make multiple strikes with one blade and make powerful killing strikes with the other. Many people in the 11th division says that within the Gotei 13, there's no one that has mastered the art of dual swordsmanship like he has. The only ones capable of matching him in the art are & captain if they were to come at him together. Even he admits that this fact is true but nevertheless, he excels at the art and continues to practice even after joining the Zero Division. *'Polearms Master': Due to the unique shape of his Shikai, he had to be good at Polearms and thus went on training in order to perfect his Zanpakutō's unique shape. He became very skilled at using it's unique shape after the training. Also, this suprisingly extended to all polearms and thus when he gets his hands on one to use in battle, he treats it the same way as his Zanpakutō. Like his shurikenjutsu, it's on the same level as his swordsmanship. *'Shuriken Master': Due to the Getsukujin's Gatsu no Shuriken, Niji had to master the technique in order to become a Grandmaster. Thus, by extension he had to master the art of shurikenjutsu. After much practice, he mastered shurikenjutsu's basics and learned advanced techniques. He could perfectly hit an intricate set of nine targets, one of which was hidden in a blind-spot, by accurately deflecting one kunai off another to ensure they struck mark. With the shuriken or daggers, he could fire them off in a straight line and hit the opponent dead-on at a fast rate that the opponent doesn't have time to react. His skills in this areas are on the same level as his swordsmanship. *'Whip Master': Due to the intense weapon training he did during his days at the academy, Niji is shown to be quite masterful with a whip-like weapon. He can move it with ease without losing control, control the direction so it can hit any opponent from any angle and can pierce any opponent's vital spot causing serious damage and severely disabling opponents, making them unable to fight. He can bind multiple opponents at once in order to have the advantage over them. : Like all people in the Morimoto Clan, he sucks at Kidō and decides not to even practice the area. He cannot cast Bakudō spells above #50 and Hadō spells above #60. Also, since he was part of 11th Division, it had a strict rule about using Kidō as it was prohibited, seeing it as a sign of weakness. This likely had led him to join the division in the first place since he was more melee-oriented. He also stated that he had no time for such trivial skills. : Besides Zanjutsu, Niji has proven himself to be a master of Hakuda. He has advanced knowledge and, if not, skill in various styles and Hakuda techniques. With his skill, he is able to fight off countless seated officers unarmed. It's been also seen that he can fight 5 lieutenant-level shinigami and come out with a few scratches that are minor at best. When striking an adversary, Niji is incredibly quick, his fists flying so fast that they are just blurs to the naked eye. Along with being quick, his strikes are also very powerful, being able to shatter bones as well as large obstacles with relative ease a feat that only is able to do at best. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously and severely damage and disarm the opponent. He notes that he's not as good in Hakuda as the 2nd division captains are or even the legendary Hakuda masters Seireitou Kawahiru and . Keen Intellect: Despite being the captain of the 11th division, who are well-known for their "headstrong, attack-first, ask-questions-later" fighting style, especially all the Kenpachis before him, he's a very intellectual person. Repeatedly, Niji has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. On numerous occasions, he has proven to be a genius when it comes to forming battle tactics as well as analyzing other's battle strategy. He can deduce the nature, power, and effects of an opponent's technique simply by seeing it once. One of his greatest skills is to create several strategies before entering battle and executing them flawlessly, switching to a different strategy if his initial one fails to meet his standards. This is one of the things that made his a great asset to the Soul Society, especially to his subordinates and the Gotei 13. It's been proven that he's the smartest Kenpachi in the history of the Soul Society, a feat in which he feels somewhat embarrased about. He usually blushes when people says this statement, saying that it's a captain's job to think on their toes in times of danger. : He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Arguably the fastest 11th division captain in the history of the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society, his speed continouously improves even when he's in the Royal Guard as the Supreme Marshal. Due to his harsh, rigourous training, his speed is said to easily match the goddess of flash - , something he feels shy and embarassed about considering that she has centuries worth of experience in the art. His speed is further demonstrated that people has even stated that it looks like a form of teleporation. It's been also known that he's developed a form of teleportation that makes him briefly intagible which lasts for 5 minutes at any given time by sending his about-to-be struck body part to a seperate space and bring it back when either the attack is finished or the time is up. All-in-all, he's very skilled in the art in his own right. :*'Unsan Mushō' (雲散霧消, lit. Scattered clouds, Disappearing mist): A unique form of teleporataion developed by Niji when he mastered Shunpo to it's highest. Niji is able to teleport himself or anyone he touches to another location in an instant. The ability can be used without predefined locations. It can also be used to transport only parts of Niji's body elsewhere, leaving him visible to opponents but impervious to attack. He is also capable of teleporting other people to a separate space, which is conducted in a similar manner as his self teleportation, in a more rippling pattern, centered upon his eye, is present. However, it instead acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form, until they eventually vanish into the darkness of Niji's left or right eye. The technique acts like a living manifestation of a black hole, although it captures everything that makes contact with it inside of an inescapable space. With this, it "suspends the existence" of what is imprisoned inside of the 'chaos', where those inside of the pocket dimension are 'frozen', remaining in a comatose state until returned to the physical world. This technique is to be a destructive force to imagination itself, as the imagination does not become a reality to those who would envision it, but ends the ability to envision by suspending one's ability to access the imagination. Sindae Kawahiru, after seeing the technique once, speculates that if Niji wants to attack, he must become solid, leaving him vulnerable. Also he can only be intangible after five minutes time and he has to wait another five minutes time until he can use it again. It also leaves him tired if used consecutively in one day. Truth be told, he rarely uses this skill unless the spirit king and the royal family are in danger, the royal guard is attacked by a serious enemy, on a dangerous mission, or when his sister Haruko, is in danger. Enhanced Strength & Durability: Niji has gained a strong and enduring body through the harsh, rigourous training regiment that his uncle has put him through while learning to fully master the Getsukujin. He has attained immense stamina by constantly pushing his own limits, allowing him to recover from extreme exhaustion in an alarmingly short period of time. But sometimes that this can get in the way, i.e. his bipolarism, especially when he enters his evil persona that drives the body through extreme exhaustion. He can take hits and can still keep on fighting. It's been also noted that ever since he was a child, he has an immense tolerance to pain, able to take a sword slash and not cringe in pain. This continues to increase all the way to when he attained the position of Supreme Marshal in the Royal Guard. But the downside is that he can get killed if taken an immense amount of pain at any given time. It's been strongly noted that he has strength capable of easily ploughing a full-grown man through a solid, stone wall with a single hand. Also, it's been noted to be Herculean by-far, as he's incredibly strong to bring down most foes with one or two blows. Niji is also capable of lifting objects much larger than himself, evident when he effortlessly picked up Jidanbō Ikkanzaka by grasping onto the giant's face. This feat has been done by multiple individuals such as Mandala Kurosaki, Kasumi Kurosaki, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Getsukujin Getsukujin (月鎖陣, Moon Chain Battle Formation): A dangerous technique unique to the Morimoto Clan, since the Morimotos are not Kido gifted, the developed this technique, where it can be seen as a "coming of age" technique among members. By reaching into the Hakusui (魄睡, Soul Sleep), the source of spiritual power, the user of this technique is able to drastically increase their spiritual powers, increasing every aspect of their body, from increased strength, speed, and durability, to elevated levels of reiatsu. This technique itself is dangerous to perform, as damage to the Hakusui can render the user unable to use their spirit energy, and therefore careful training and instruction is involved before anyone is able to make use of it. The first training is Physical, then Mental, then Spiritually. It took about five hundred years for Niji to master and maintain all the techniques belonging to the Getsukujin. Even after mastering it, he admits that he tires easily after using the techniques belonging to the Master-class and Grandmaster-class levels. With the basics, it took much time for him to completely perfect and make his own. Though he admits that he likes to use the Getsukujin as a last resort as he feels that the technique belonging to his "sacred" clan should not be used against the unworthy. He along with the Morimoto Sage are the only ones that mastered all of the Techniques belonging to the Getsukujin, but he admits that his usage is a far cry from the Morimoto Sage's divine usage. Sage Yasaka.png|'Gatsu no Shuriken' in it's basic level being used against an enemy. Niji's Gatsu no Ouda.jpg *'Expert-level': Those who are in Expert training, meaning they are still finishing the Getsukujin training, they produce the Gatsu no Ōuda (ルナーストライク,'' "Lunar Strike") and also can aproduce a reiryoku weapon that consists of three tomoe bound together through their center's by a single circular reishi thread, called '''Gatsu no Shuriken '(月手裏剣,"Moon sword hidden in the hand"). Due to this structure, the tool acts in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by user, rapidly spinning towards the intended opponent until its ultimate collision, which causes a massive explosion, capable of leveling a city block, upon impact. Since Niji is a grandmaster of the art, he can handle this level with ease. He's able to use the two techniques above and can raise or even lower the powers of the techniques if he wished. :* Gatsu no Ōuda (ルナーストライク, "Lunar Strike"): The Morimoto house signature technique and part of the Getsukujin teachings. It allows Niji to create red flame energy which he is able to direct at his opponents through pure thought and manipulate how he pleases. :* Gatsu no Shuriken (月手裏剣,"Moon sword hidden in the hand"): The Morimoto house signature technique and part of the Getsukujin teachings. It allows Niji to gather three tomoe with spiritual strings etched in and throws it at the opponent. It's a powerful long-range attack that can take ou an entire city block. Getsukujin Meigetsu.jpg| Niji in Meigetsu mode, the cloak taking on a wild beastly appearence. BankaiOuda.png| Enchanced Gatsu no Ōuda Tomoe-like_Kido.png|Enchanced Gatsu no Shuriken RedChakaArm.jpg| Energy arms being used. *'Master-class': This form of Getsukujin is called Meigetsu (名月, lit. "Full Moon") where once one has mastered the Getsukujin, in both practice and concept, they can attain the final transformation. This is a fighting technique invented by Gaiden Morimoto, one of the few masters of Getsukujin. After much tutelage and tons of hard years of training, Niji is the third person to master this technique. Usually using this technique in short bursts, he is able to combine it with his weapons or even his Zanpakutō to inflict some serious damage to his opponets. Meigetsu is a technique that multiplies the user's reiatsu for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the reiatsu aura's color becomes crimson. As a result of the Meigetsu, the user's base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant. Also, users of this technique can use spiritual energy arms, a technique where they use the raw reiatsu of their Meigetsu to attack their foes at an unbelievably fast pace. The user of this technique mentally manipulates their energy to form arms, which can then be used. The arms have many uses, ranging from from grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, to offensive means, as merely touching one of these can cause fatal burns, due to the intensity of the energy, can burn the bare skin. Utilizing the technique's aspects, Niji creates a crimson cloak in the shape of a beast. Although, he can hold the transformation for 15 minutes, he admits that this level is only used as a last resort for him as it's painful for him to be in this form. It also increases the dangers of his bipolarism. In this form, he can use an enchanced Gatsu no Shuriken and an enchanced Gatsu no ōuda, in which both powers are eqivalent to a Bankai-level attack. :*'Energy Constructs': With this power, the user can turn the energy around or within, and materialize it into solid energy in various shapes and forms that can be used both defensively and offensively. He can craft tools, objects, weapons or other items out of pure energy. The constructs are limited by user's own creativity and their strength depends on the amount of energy the user puts into their construction. As such the strength of these constructs varies depending on the number created and the amount of energy at his disposal. Niji mainly uses this skill to create blasts of energy in order to send his opponents flying. He also creates various weapons such as swords, staffs, bows and arrows, kunai, shields, and other weapons. If enough concentration is applied, he can create clones of himself that can aid him in battle. But the limit he can create is 5 at any given time. If he tries to create more then he will be severely injured and the transformation will automatically end. Gatsu Assai Yoroi.png|Niji's ' Gatsu Assai Yoroi' in it's base form Getsukujin Full Body.png|Niji's ' Gatsu Assai Yoroi' forming a full body, much different than most users and thus proving his mastery over the technique. Tadoku Getsueikirite Multiple Bankai.jpg|Niji's multiple clones of ' Gatsu Assai Yoroi' after using Meigetsu's energy to create clones. Perfect susanoo by kasukiii-d51se11.jpg|The final form of Niji's ' Gatsu Assai Yoroi' further proving his mastery of the technique. Getsukujin 3.jpg| The stabilized version of Niji's ' Gatsu Assai Yoroi' after entering it's final form. Take note of the size. One swing of Susanoo's sword.png| The immense power of the stabilized version of Niji's ' Gatsu Assai Yoroi' after entering it's final form. Note how it can take out an entire mountain with one swing. *'Grandmaster-class': Gatsu Assai Yoroi (月圧砕鎧, Lunar Crushing Moon) is the last technique of Getsukujin those of the Morimoto clan who have achieved to be grandmasters of this technique, they unlock a greater powers than those who have simply Mastered the technique. When unlocking the Getsukujin technique. it releases a vast amount of spiritual power from the Hakusui and turns to a skeletal apparition with a crimson red aura while the skeletal apparition's color is purple. The apparition can be summoned with only the torso, of the full body, and it is known to be very powerful, capable of protecting the user while attacking. It's brute strength is enough to crush opponents into nothingness, but brute force is not all this technique allows. This final form allows the user's Kidō to be enhanced, making blasts and other Kidōs bigger than they originally are. Besides those abilities, this technique allows to release the basic Getsukujin moves, though, there is a new one only a Grandmaster can invoke. Its called Kaifū Getsushuriken (開封月影シュリケン, Unsealed lunar sword hidden in the hand) and in Morimoto Sage's demonstration, a considerable number of tomoe were strung out between two of his Gatsu Assai Yoroi's hands, using an interconnecting thread. When thrown, the entirety detached from one another, with each individual tomoe becoming a separate projectile instead. Niji's been noted to be the only individual in the history of the Morimoto Clan to be able to evolve the Gatsu Assai Yoroi beyond the skeletal state. The only other individual able to do this feat was the Morimoto Sage himself. Also, being a grandmaster of this technique he was able to combine Meigetsu's energy constructs to make clones and have them make the Gatsu Assai Yoroi each giving him much more manpower. What's even more unique about him in general that after entering his final form, he can stabilize it. After it stabilizes, the eye-holes that were there before become more accentuated, with a lines running upwards at the side. It gains the traditional long, tengu nose. The mouth is also carved out and has two lines running down to the chin area and it has on robes, pointed shoes, body armor on its shoulder and waist. Niji's final form stabilized version also possesses "hair" in this form, which is tied up at the sides. Its back set of arms, which are still plated, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms, which lose their plating, are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. The undulating blades are replaced with straight katana, which are kept inside the palms of Gatsu Assai Yoroi's back arms and wielded by its forearms. In this form, one swing of its katana is enough to destroy an entire mountain range. Also, in this form, Niji can fly freely and move swiftly like that of a real Tengu. Due to his mastery of this level above all others, he partially manifest parts of the technique like a ribcage, the aura or the arms at will. :*'Kaifū Getsushuriken' (開封月影シュリケン, Unsealed lunar sword hidden in the hand): The traditional technique of those who mastered the Gatsu Assai Yoroi. The user, who's a grandmaster can use their Gatsu Assai Yoroi, to create a considerable number of tomoe were strung out between two of his Gatsu Assai Yoroi's hands, using an interconnecting thread. When thrown, the entirety detached from one another, with each individual tomoe becoming a separate projectile instead. However, Niji's is a liitle different. He has his own create a black orb and from it, shoots out the magatama. The magatama shot from the orb are highly dangerous as one touch can burn and corrode away anything that's touched. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Mitama ya sōzō that lives within Niji's soul, see Mitama ya sōzō (spirit). Mitama ya sōzō (御霊殺創造, lit. "Spirit-Killing Creation") is the name of Niji Morimoto's new Zanpakutō. In it's new sealed state, it takes the appearence of a katana with a pitch-black blade. Like it's predecessor,the hilt glows in the seven colors of the rainbow constantly, but the diamonds are colored gold. The guard is the symbol of the Morimoto Clan and it's colored silver. The sheath is a mixture of the colors vermillion, silver, cerulean, and gold. It's also crafted from the Tree of Beginnings located in the depths of the Reikai, unreachable by normal means, just like another person's Zanpakutō, and it's predecessor. This new one can create barriers to defend against weak attacks as well. On the blade it has a different ancient phrase inscribed in it, which describes Niji's new change. It reads "Sonzai shi, sonzai shita subete ga ryōshin nanrakano katachi shusshin" (存在し、存在した全てが良心何らかの形出身, Everything that existed and had existed came from some form of conscience), which described how he found the solution to his internal struggle. The words are etched in gold just like the predecessor, and when spirit energy is applied, the coloring changes to the same color of the spirit energy that's being used. *'Shikai:' Shikai Special Ability: "Not Yet Revealed" *'Bankai:' "Not Yet Revealed" :Bankai Special Ability: "Not Yet Revealed" Story Arc Filler Quotes *(To his former lieutenant when he asked about the Morimoto Clan) "We Morimotos have a tendency of sucking at Kidō, but we make it up in our good looks and fighting in skills and in the other areas of Shinigami combat." *(To an enemy after his ally dies in battle) "Talking ill of the dead never has good outcomes." *(To Sosuke Aizen when they confront each other for the final time) "Illusion and control will not end wars. It will only spark people to rebel against it. It's human nature." *(To Shiro Morimoto when he's evil) "If you stand in my way, I'll cut you down regardless." '' *(During a talk about death) ''"It's only natural but it's something not to take seriously." *''"Unlike my cousin, I'm not a pervert."'' *(Thinking to himself) Sometimes I wonder what being normal feels like. Behind the Scenes All props goes to my new friend Zanny-kun for letting me create a Morimoto. I won't fail you dude. You're the best. Trivia *The character has the same birthday as the author. *His appearence is based on Suikotsu from the anime/manga Inuyasha. *This character is my first Morimoto character. All credit goes to Zanny-kun for letting me do the character. **'Getsukijin' also belongs to Zanny-kun. All credit goes to him for the idea. *''Unsan Mushō '' is based off of Tobi's Space-Time Migration technique from the anime/manga Naruto but I've added a twist of my own. All credit for the technique basis goes to them. *''Morimoto Jeweled Bangle is based off of the Bangle of the Sun X from the anime/manga '''Katekyo Hitman Reborn'. *The profile pic was kindly made and generously donated by Zanny-kun. Thanks dude, you're the friggin' best XD. *According to Edo-Tensei, Niji's official theme is Breaking Benjamin - Into The Nothing . **When Niji activates his Bankai, battles an opponent, or both, his theme song is "Kill Bill: OST Soundtrack - Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" from the movie Kill Bill Vol. 1. Category:Morimoto Clan Category:Under Construction Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict Category:Melee-Type Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters